Executioner
The Executioner is a new humanoid mob, part of the Reaper mobgroup. It has multiple attacks and status effects that make it a threat to even professional players. Appearance The Executioner looks like a figure in a dark robe, with glowing red eyes. It has a leather belt on it with three types of potions and carries two diamond battleaxes behind it. As for sound, in its "idle" state is the sound of footsteps and something heavy being dragged through the area. However, during attacking its sounds change to heavy breathing and footsteps plus whatever the sound of the attack is. Attacks The Executioner has a wide variety of attacks. # Axe swing - 5 damage # Downwards smash: the Executioner raises both axes over its head and brings them down, creating particles. Touching these particles: ## Deals 5 damage on contact - 5-10% passes through armor. ## Applies Slowness 1 # Downwards slash - the Executioner raises the axes and brings them down. ## Deals medium damage ## Short range ## Applies Rash. # Pierce attack - the Executioner basically thrusts with one axe. ## Deals high damage - 15-20% of damage passes through armor. ## Long range ## Breaks chestplates a lot. # Swipe attack - the Executioner brings the axes into an "X" position and pulls them apart so that both blades would seemingly cut deep gouges into the player. ## Deals high damage ## Short range ## Applies Bleed # Charge attack - the Executioner runs towards the player at full speed with both axes out, and thrusts their axes at the player. ## Deals high damage ## High range (due to the forward momentum of the mob). # Side hammer attack - the Executioner rams the axes onto both sides of the player repeatedly. ## Deals low damage per hit, but high damage for the whole attack. ## Also breaks down armor a lot. # Spin attack - the Executioner is more resistant to hits during this attack. ## Deals medium damage ## High range Extra Abilities Executioners can chop down trees to get to the player. It runs at a speed equivalent to a sprint-jumping player. Using their axes, it can lodge the axes into blocks and climb. At first, it bounds from block to block, but if it continues long enough before coming to a ledge and climbing on, then the bounds decrease until the point at which it just drops. It doesn't take fall damage. If in the vicinity of a villager, it becomes neutral and can be seen helping the villagers. It has a chance to spawn with 1-4 wolves with Wolf Armour on. Potions Only one potion can be used by the Executioner at any given time. It has three potions to choose from. # Invisibilty + Speed. However, when moving particularly quickly or running/falling into something too fast, a wave of faint visibility runs over them. # Strength + Resistance. Also, attack range is increased and attacks that create effects have larger radii. # Jump Boost + Regeneration. To get a potion, the Executioner sheathes its axes and tries to avoid the player since it can't attack in this state. Then it removes a bottle from their belt, shakes it, pulls out the cork, chugs the potion, and smashes the bottle. Drops Category:Mob Category:Boss Category:Reaper Category:Sendineis